


touch-a touch-a touch me

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Walking in on your buddy jerking it, being horny, general horniness, like i really cant overstate how horny they are in this one, pete has sex with a bunch of randos and cody’s NOT jealous, probably rides the M/E ratings line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: Pete’s getting some.Cody just wishes he was the one giving it.
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Cody “Night Angel” Walsh, Peter Conlan/Cody Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	touch-a touch-a touch me

Pete has a hickey. 

It’s low on his neck, just slips into view when Pete lifts his arm and his shirt collar moves. Cody’s never seen such a perfectly textbook hickey before: red-purple, a little yellow on the edge, unbelievably unmistakably mouth-shaped. It looks like it hurt to get. It looks like it hurts still. It looks like it could only have been put there while Pete’s head was thrown back in pleasure, leaving the pale line of his throat exposed. 

Cody crunches his empty Monster can in his fist, grumbles an excuse, and leaves the kitchen. He gets a peek on the switchback landing of the stairs and he can see Pete leaning against the counter with his bowl of cereal. The collar of his shirt covers any evidence of any sordid behavior.

* * *

Pete’s kissing some guy in the corner. They’re at this sober rave that’s some kind of fundraiser put together by a socialite named Rowan that Pete knows. The room is dark and pulsing with neon light and Cody stands awkwardly at a table playing on his phone. 

This music sucks and he’s in a foul mood but Cody’s a damn good friend and he’s not gonna fucking ditch Pete with this rando. Pete’s pressed against the wall and the guy is only a bit taller than him and he’s got his hands up Pete’s shirt. Pete’s clinging to the guy’s biceps and Cody can just see the flash of his wet tongue in the blink of the strobe lights. 

He should stop staring, this is weird. Pete’s an adult, he can handle himself.

* * *

“Oh, shit,” Pete says, freezing as he’s about to cut through the living room to the stairs. They all snap to stare at him, Cody, Nasir, Lars, Brita, and Josh, sprawled across the couches eating chips and watching _The_ _Bachelor_. “Uh, hey guys.”

“Um, hi,” the very pretty brunette girl holding Pete’s hand says. She waves awkwardly at all of them with a smile that’s half guilty and half amused. She has a very cool half sleeve of floral tattoos and a lip piercing. Cody inexplicably hates her. 

They all look at each other for a weird minute. “Okay, nice seeing you all, _the-stairs-are-this-way_ ,” Pete says. He’s pretty red and quickly ushers the girl up the steps. 

They wait until the footsteps have faded and then collectively let out a breath.

“Damn, Pete,” Josh sounds impressed.

“Get some?” Nasir’s giggling a little and then he makes eye contact with Brita and they fully start to laugh. It’s not mean, just surprised. “Pete’s never brought anyone here before.” 

“Good for him,” Lars says. “Now shut up, it’s the rose ceremony.”

The attic is far away, so even if they’re being loud doing...whatever it is they’re doing, none of them could hear it. By the time their little catchup marathon is over, it’s nearly two am and they all shuffle off towards their bedrooms with quiet good-nights and a few smirks directed up towards the attic. Cody pauses a minute too long on the landing, looking up the steps to the attic. All quiet up here.

The girl’s gone the next morning when Cody tromps downstairs at nine for his morning Monster. Pete’s also out, off at work, but Nasir confirms that he came downstairs alone. Cody kind of wonders if she’s some kind of Unsleeping City person who could fly out the window. Should he be worried about succubi?

* * *

Cody wakes up with Pete wrapped around him and his heart drops into his stomach. They had gone out dancing last night and Pete had found this pretty blonde person to grind with on the dance floor. Cody had had a few too many drinks to keep himself occupied not watching them, which was definitely both a dumb idea and inconsiderate of Sofie and Pete. He doesn't really remember getting home, just knows he made a fool of himself begging Pete to stay with him. Pete had agreed, for whatever reason, had wiped Cody’s eyeliner off with a cotton round and made him drink a glass of water before sliding under the covers with him. 

Cody’s mouth tastes like static and his stomach feels like a wreck but he has bigger problems right now. Like how Pete’s warm bare torso is pressed against his own and his mouth is open and hot against Cody’s arm and his thigh is sprawled over Cody, inches away from his rock hard morning wood. 

He extricates himself from Pete, who lets go pretty easily and rolls face first into the warm spot where Cody was sleeping. Pete looks disgustingly good, shirtless and warm in Cody’s black sheets. Cody hightails it to the bathroom and firmly locks the door before shoving a hand in his boxers to stroke over himself. He’s already drooling precum so he doesn’t fuck around, just sets a pounding pace with one hand and bites into the meat of the other to muffle his moans. He’s not thinking about anything in particular, just an abstract lover who’s making it a priority to get him off fast and hard and dirty, maybe in the bathroom of a club, maybe after dancing, maybe after pinning him to the wall and kissing him fucking stupid—

Cody cums all over his own stomach with a muffled cry. He leans back against the sink, breathing heavily for a moment, and then turns on the shower.

* * *

“Ah, fuck, sorry!” Cody says, and slams Pete’s door shut. Fuck, _fuck_ , what did he — he fucking _knocked_ , he thought Pete had said _yeah_ , like, yeah, come in, but it wasn’t Pete replying to him, he was just —

Cody can’t decide if he wants to never remember what he just saw again or if he wants it burned onto his retinas. Pete, naked, sweaty with the summer heat, heels digging into the bed and thighs lifted off the mattress, head thrown back into his pillows, one hand fucking into himself and the other holding one of those big fucking Hitachi wands against his clit. Cody’s half hard and his neurons have already created the memory so, like, that’s in the ever expanding account at the spank bank under Pete’s name. He feels really bad and invasive, a sick drip down his spine, and guilt roils in his stomach despite how desperately turned on he is. 

Pete opens the door, wearing his boxers ( _thank god_ ). He’s flushed and Cody hates that he can nearly smell the sex on Pete, it’s so gross but also so hot, holy fuck. Cody’s also definitely blushing and is grateful that his jeans are so tight that it’s impossible to tell about his...condition. “Uh,” Pete says. They’re making _so much eye contact._ “Hey...dude.”

“I’m really sorry,” Cody says really quickly. “I knocked and thought you heard me. I didn’t really, uh, see anything, closed the door really fast haha!” Pete makes a weird tight lipped face like he’s definitely embarrassed but also trying to not laugh. “Uh, we’re ordering pizza, did you want in?” God what a stupid thing to accidentally walk in on your buddy jerking it for. Cody is really, _really_ glad that he went up to ask and not Josh.

“Uh, sure,” Pete says. “Pepperoni if other people are getting it, just cheese if not. I’ll be...downstairs in a few.” 

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Cody’s nodding way too much. He needs to leave like right the fuck now. “Cool.”

* * *

Pete hooks his fingers into the leather straps on Cody’s thigh harnesses and yanks him in to stand between his legs. He’s sitting on the edge of Cody’s bed; they just got back from the indie movie theater on their block that was showing the new _Fast and the Furious_. “Cody,” Pete says. His brown eyes are fixed on Cody’s and he’s smirking just a little. 

“Uh, yeah?” Cody says. Just play dumb. Play cool. Pete’s on his bed, this is not new territory. The harness grabbing _is_ extremely new and unsettlingly hot, but he can definitely play this off as not a weirdly sexy thing for Pete to do. 

Pete rolls his eyes and stands up. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” They’re so far into each other’s space and Pete’s about his height so their faces are close. Pete’s hands are still on his thighs and his dick is like, _so_ interested in the proximity, but Cody’s just. Keeping cool playing dumb maintaining eye contact not blushing. Pete cocks his head a little. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he says quietly.

Cody should say no. This is a terrible irresponsible idea, even for him. “Okay.” His voice is just as soft as Pete’s.

Pete’s smirk widens and he kisses Cody. It’s not an earth-shattering kiss, but it is pretty nice, especially after months of wanting. Pete’s mustache tickles and his breath is a little aggressively peppermint _-_ y, and he lets go of Cody’s harness and drags his hands up his chest to drape around Cody’s neck. Cody puts his hands firmly on Pete’s waist and kisses him back. 

Pete breaks the kiss and sits back down on Cody’s bed, leans back a little on his elbows. “You should close your door,” he says. His mouth looks so pink. Cody closes the door, takes a deep breath, and clicks the lock.


End file.
